


The Princex and the Pea

by SerenaJones



Series: Six Couples Arc 3 [3]
Category: Prinsessen paa Ærten | The Princess and the Pea - Hans Christian Andersen, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Fairy Tale Challenge 2021, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Man-eating Yokai, Other, The Princess and the Pea Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Finding the princess of your dreams should be easy as pea.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Six Couples Arc 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fairy Tale Challenge 2021





	The Princex and the Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3 - Wicked / the beast within

Yugi was a wereturtle Prince in a magic kingdom who only had one wish.

To marry a true princess.

So he and his grandfather, the King Dowager, traveled far and wide in search of one. In each town, Yugi would interview the daughters, and sometimes even the sons of every king, duke, count, or marquis he could find.

Most were too tall or too short, too thick or too thin, too imperfect to be a true, through-and-through princess. Yugi would select the best of them, and his grandfather would test them.

But none ever passed, and so Yugi was very lonely.

Yugi and his grandfather were at the castle one night when it began to rain. It rained so hard that the skies blacked and the winds blew, and no one, not man or beast, would brave the storm.

Yugi was therefore quite surprised when a loud banging was heard from the door.

* * *

Solomon was a yokai King Dowager, whose favorite dish in the whole wide world was raw young girls.

When his grandson announced that he wanted to marry a princess, Solomon was only too quick to offer to go with him. Yugi was a young wereturtle, and his senses excelled at finding pure bloodline royals who were not too thin or too thick, not too short or too tall.

Solomon would rip their throats out so they could not scream, and then devour the tender sweetmeats before Yugi was any wiser.

But he never was, and so Solomon was very well fed.

Solomon and his grandson were at the castle one night when it began to rain. It rained so hard that the skies blackened and the winds blew, and no one, not man nor beast, would brave the storm.

Solomon was therefore quite surprised when a loud banging was heard from the door.

* * *

Yami was a cubus Princex who longed to find someone whose life force would last more than a night - which, for a succubus or incubus, was as close to true love as they could conceive it.

They traveled far and wide, always following a trail of magical life energy, because magical creatures were just the right height, just the right weight, and just the best mates for other magical creatures.

But they never found the source of magic they sought, and so Yami was very tired.

Yami came upon a castle one night when it began to rain. It rained so hard that the skies blackened and the winds blew, and no one, not man nor beast, would brave the storm.

Yami was therefore quite surprised when the amazing scent of magic wafted from the very bricks. They banged loudly upon the door.

* * *

Having dismissed the servants for the night, Yugi himself opened the door.

Before him was a wet, bedraggled, shivering person that smelled unmistakably like a princess. It took a moment for Yugi to determine it was a handsome boy.

"Come in!" Prince Yugi said. "Not even a peasant should pass such a night as this. Sit by the fire, and warm yourself."

He led the stranger to the main hall where his grandfather waited.

"I am Prince Yugi, and this is the King Father Solomon."

* * *

Solomon stood as his grandson introduced a succulent-looking girl. This one looked tasty even if she was not a princess.

"Here, dear child," He offered her a plate. "Not even a peasant should suffer, cold and hungry. Join us for our meal and here is a blanket to warm you."

Solomon poured a goblet of mead for her, and licked his lips over her rosy pink skin, and lovely young smell.

"Tell us, dear child, what brought you out on such a night as this?"

* * *

Yami was torn. It was rare that two strong magical beings presented themselves. One was younger, one was older. One wanted a male aspect, one wanted a female. One was sexy, one was powerful.

The lust they both felt was alone more filling than the mutton and mead laid upon the table. Yami could scarcely contain the excitement they were feeling.

"My thanks, kind prince, good king. I am Princex Yami, youngest of the Shadows. I have come to find a partner worthy of royalty."

* * *

Upon those words, Prince Yugi knew had found his true love, but he had to test him just to be sure.

"Stay the night, Prince Yami, and surely you will find your princess in the morning. I will make a bed for you."

Quickly, Yugi went to a guest chamber and placed a dried pea under twenty mattresses. Atop those, he placed twenty soft feather pillows.

Then, he returned to the hall, and said, "A chamber is prepared for you."

* * *

Upon those words, King Dowager Solomon knew this was his moment to dine, but needed to get her alone before he supped.

"I am sure you are tired, Princess Yami. Allow me to escort you to your room so you may rest for the night."

With that, Solomon took Yami to the guest chamber. Once there, he barred the door and turned on her.

"Ah ha!" he snarled, changing into his true yokai form. "You will make a tasty feast!"

* * *

Upon those words, Princex Yami knew it was time to reveal the truth and presented as a perfect girl.

When the yokai attempted to bite their throat, however, Yami kissed him and sucked nearly all the life force from him.

Feeling well satisfied from such an excellent meal, Yami immediately fell asleep on the bed Prince Yugi prepared for him.

"Perhaps the young one is right. With such kind hosts, and fine meals, mayhaps I will find a partner tomorrow."

* * *

In the morning Prince Yugi came to breakfast with high hopes. Soon, his grandfather joined him.

"Good morning, Grandpa," he said, bubbling with joy. "How did you sleep?"

"Why, I slept like a stone," the Dowager King sighed. "It was as if all the energy was drained from me, and I had no rest at all!" He yawned mightily. "And what of you, my grandson. Did you rest well?"

"I hardly closed my eyes all night," he said chipperly. "I could not wait for morning to come!"

Just then, Princex Yami arrived. They tried to hide a yawn behind a delicate hand.

"Good morning." Yugi stood and bowed as the servants brought their breakfast. "And how did you pass the night?"

Yami had slept soundly through the night, but could see the old king's weariness, and the young prince's excitement, and they knew the old wives' tales about noble born children.

"Oh very badly indeed. Something hard was under the bed, and I am sure I will be black and blue because of it!"

"A prince! A real prince!" Yugi shouted. "Please say we may wed and I will be most grateful."

"Well. As you seem no worse this morning, I will accept your proposal." Yami looked from Yugi to Solomon, with a sly grin. "Fear not, Grandpa. We'll celebrate with a tasty feast."


End file.
